earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Winslow Schott
History Winslow Schott / Toyman: 1974 - 2008 Born in Britain, Winslow Schott and his mother moved to the States after his father died in the intrinsic explosion in downtown London. Winslow and his mother were allowed to enter the country on a special visa permitted due to Winslow's acceptance to Ivy University's magnate program. After graduating, the United States military was eager to hire him, even rumored to have threatened to deport him and his mother if he didn't accept their contracted employment. Winslow did not want his inventions to have military uses and so he instead got a job at STAR Labs as an engineer. He was fortunate there as STAR had the legal resources to back Winslow and prevent the military from further harassment by fast-tracking his citizenship. Despite his incredible skills as a roboticist, Winslow was usually denied much funding because quite frankly he wanted to use the Brainiac Tech STAR Labs had been given custody of to make "toys and games" rather than medical research, transportation, energy alternatives, and military application. While Winslow could consider working on medical tech, transportation, or energy - he absolutely hated military applications and anything that resembled it, but even when he worked on other projects not related to recreation, he would inevitably develop side-projects using the same tech or principles and turn them into a game or into toys. Seeing him as a problematic employee, S.T.A.R. Labs eventually had to let him go when they found out he was stealing Brainiac tech from other workshops to use in his side-projects. He returned the tech and they agreed not to press charges. After that, he went to work for a VR start-up company. It was promising to be the biggest and best thing in gaming to date. Winslow was excited. He may not have Brainiac-Tech but he had incredible insights into how that stuff worked and he was confident that he was going to put smiles on a lot of kids' faces. After the VR tech was introduced to the world at a gaming convention, however, Schott and his business partner were approached by the military who wanted the VR goggles for military application. Schott refused. Due to their contract, his business partner could not go forward with the deal unless Schott agreed, but his business partner also had racked up some major debts getting the VR system to this point. The two were at a stand-still and while Schott could just walk away, his partner had too much money invested... So he arranged for Schott to get in a traffic accident, or at least, he thought it was Schott. It was actually Schott's wife, Mary, a schoolteacher. Mary was comatose and to keep her alive, and possibly help her recover, Winslow knew he would need money. So against his better judgment, he agreed to sign the deal with the military. The military took their VR gear and the company went under, but not before Schott and his partner became incredibly wealthy. Despite having all the money dumped into the treatments, Mary showed no signs of recovery, and Winslow was left alone with his thoughts. Toys and games lost their luster to him and he sank into a depression. Winslow saw a news report that discussed how his VR tech was used in drones that accidentally bombed a school in Khandaq, killing a dozen kids. He was furious. That night Winslow had a dream about Mary being alive and teaching, but it turned into a nightmare when the drone bombed her school with his VR tech. That is when Winslow woke up with an epiphany... he realized his partner had arranged Mary's accident. After this realization, Winslow dropped off the grid and used his VR devices and other tech he had made in his workshop to convert his impressive collection of toys into weapons and began a systemic dismantling of his former partner's investments. He had taken Mary from his life and Winslow would likewise take away that which he cared for most: money. But in claiming his revenge, Superman interfered. Superman confronted Winslow and made him realize that other people were being injured in the crossfire. Superman told Winslow that while he had been off the grid planning all this, Mary had made a recovery and was on her feet again, waiting to talk to him. Winslow almost surrendered but at the last second, with Superman and his former partner there, Winslow decided Superman was lying to him and detonated his workshop. The blast launched Superman clear of the explosion and left not a trace of Winslow Schott nor his partner. But that was only the first Toyman... Winslow Schott seems to have become a trend-setter in death, inspiring several copycats and a legitimate impostor who claims to be Winslow Schott returned from the grave! Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Level Intellect: ** Mechanical Aptitude: Toyman's threat lies in his aptitude for constructing deadly, weaponized toys of his unique design. ** Robotic Engineering: Toyman's penchant for the creation of technologically sophisticated "toys" also extends to his ability to make sophisticated robots. * Various Toys: Life-sized toys which impersonated various people or did his bidding, high tech plastic lab equipment and toys that are just toys for amusement. The Toyman also has employed a wide array of vehicles to aid him in his criminal endeavors, all of which are patterned after a toy of some kind. Such vehicles include everything from toy trains to pogo-sticks. When he needs to get violent he also has toys such as acid spraying squirt guns, toy soldiers with live rounds, toy airplanes with machine guns, wind up tanks with miniaturized shells, exploding balls, acid gum, etc. Weaknesses * Delusions: Winslow believes his actions are to protect children and he viewed himself as a righteous defender of childhood. A bit hypocritical when you realize he abandoned his two children.Deluxe Oracle File: Winslow Schott Trivia and Notes Trivia * His death was covered in the news by Cat Grant. * Winslow is a specific subset of metahuman known as "cerebrum aeternam" or undying brain, where the brain regenerates itself. He built an android replica of himself and had the Dollmaker remove his brain. His brain feeds on cortisol. * He helped with building Robotman's original chassis. * He was a student of Dr. Morrow, who he considered his mentor. Notes * His outfit is based on his appearance in the Young Justice animated series. * Being part of the Legion of Doom is a nod to the Super Friends cartoon. * His wife being in a car accident is a nod to his Post-Crisis history. * Toyman's Patient number (#88113-B) is a nod to his first Post-Crisis appearance: Superman, Vol. 2 #13 in January, 1988. * Toyman dying in an explosion and then coming back might be a nod to Superman: The Animated Series. Links and References * Appearances of Winslow Schott * Character Gallery: Winslow Schott Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Metahuman Category:Robot Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:The Toymen Members Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:British Category:Terrorists Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Living Brain Category:27th Reality Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Delusional